


Nighttime Adventures

by survivingasafangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivingasafangirl/pseuds/survivingasafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is always available if Annabeth needs to wake him up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a tumblr post from austin-n-oli.  
> Be sure to check my tumblr (survivingasafangirl) to find more drabbles or one-shots like this one.

Percy found out that Annabeth woke up in the middle of every night because of nightmares during a quest. It was Percy’s watch when the daughter of Athena suddenly sit up, shaking a bit.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“Yeah, it was just a nightmare, I’m used to it, I’ve been having them as long as I can remember. It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, you never told me about it.” He felt really bad, he had some nightmares himself, and they were pretty bad, but not that common. “What do you usually do, when it happens?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just wait until I fall asleep again. It takes a while, but there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Well, does talking to someone helps?” Percy asked. No way was he going to let Annabeth suffer like that and do nothing.

“Maybe, I guess. When I was little, before my father and I started fighting, he used to check if I was okay and we talked. So yeah, I think so.”

“You know, you can call me, or text me, or whatever, if no one is up to talk to you next time it happens.” He suggested.

“You don’t own a phone.” She looked at him, dead serious. “Perseus Jackson, you’re not buying a phone so I can wake you up in the middle of the night to talk about my nightmares. Besides, you are a son of Poseidon, we don’t need to tell every monster in Manhattan your location.”

“Fine, but for the record, I wouldn’t care.” They stood in silence for a few minutes. “You could Iris Message though, no monster problem.”

“Okay, but what about waking you up? We’re not in different time zones anymore.” 

It was true. Recently, Annabeth was either on camp or at her boarding school in NY. But, Percy didn’t give a dam, she was his best friend (Sorry Grover), and he would do anything for her.

“I don’t care. You will call me, and you will wake me up.” He emphasized the word will, because he wanted to be sure she would do it. “That’s what best friends are for.”

“Thanks Seaweedbrain, you are the best.” She yawned and laid her head on his shoulder.”

“I try.” He smiled, she was already asleep.

And she really did. By 4AM she would IM him. Every single day. Percy got so used to it that he started waking up before she called him. When she didn’t call him he would feel like something was missing and call her in a decent hour to check if everything was okay.

Annabeth thought it was really cute when she received an IM from Percy because he had been worried she didn’t call.

 

This stopped a few years later. Now she wouldn’t call anymore, and he wouldn’t call to check if she was okay either. Her nightmares were long gone, replaced by a rare memory from Tartarus.

The only time she would wake him up in the middle of the night was when she shifted in her sleep, getting closer to him in bed.

 

After other two years they started waking up again during the night. For a few months, Percy would go out at 3AM, looking for a rare candy, ice cream flavor or a pizza place still open. Then, they would relay, checking on their crying child. It was all worth it though.


End file.
